In wireless communication systems, a client device communicates with an access point (AP) to utilize the wireless network associated with the AP. Modern wireless communication networks may have multiple APs having multiple radio heads (RHs) in order to provide multiple client devices simultaneous access to the wireless network. However, as the number of RHs in a system increases, so does the amount of interference caused by the RHs. Further, additional interference may come from other wireless devices outside of the wireless system. Thus, RHs may need to be calibrated to improve communication with clients of the network.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.